Defying Gravity
by Lady Apolla
Summary: After he is blamed for the murder of his best friend, Harry Potter decides that anarchy is the only way. His other friend tries to coax him out of it. Taken from the Act One finale of Wicked.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. Sadly, Jo and Greg do. The dialogue for this belongs to both me and Winnie Holzmann. The lyrics belong to both me and Stephen Schwartz. The staging belongs mostly to Joe Mantello, though some of it might belong to me, I'm not completely sure.

Dedication: To Dan Kristoff, my mentor, teacher, and friend. You are greatly missed.

WHEN THE SCENE BEGINS, WE SEE THAT WE ARE ON A ROOFTOP. IT'S NIGHTTIME. SUDDENLY, SCREAMS COME FROM OFF STAGE. FROM THE ROOF ENTRANCE DOWNSTAGE LEFT, HARRY COMES UP THE STAIRS, DRAGGING HERMIONE BY THE HAND. HARRY'S WEARING BLACK ROBES THAT COVER EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR HIS HEAD, THE TOP OF HIS NECK, AND HANDS. HE'S WEARING BLACK BOOTS AND, IRONICALLY ENOUGH, A BLACK HAT, THE SAME HAT YOU WOULD FIND ON THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST. HERMIONE, HOWEVER, IS WEARING A YELLOW DRESS THAT FALLS JUST AN INCH OR TWO BELOW HER KNEE AND YELLOW SHOES. THE DRESS IS SPAGHETTI STRAPPED AND SHOWS SOME CLEEVAGE ON HER CHEST. THEY'RE BOTH FRANTIC AND VERY PALE. HARRY RELEASES HERMIONE'S HAND AND BEGINS LOOKING AROUND.

Harry: There are no more stairs… We have to block the door!

Hermione: I can't believe she did that… I can't believe she _actually_ did that…

Harry: We can use this.

HE GOES OVER TO THE WALL, WHERE AN ORDINARY BROOMSTICK IS LEANING AGAINST IT. HE RUSHES DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN AND STICKS THE BROOM AGAINST IT, LOCKING THE ENTRANCE. HE COMES BACK UP AS MULTIPLE PEOPLE BANG ON THE DOOR.

Harry: I don't know how long we're gonna be safe up here. We have to find a way off this roof.

Hermione: Harry, wait. Slow down for a second.

Harry: We can't slow down, Hermione. They're right behind us. If we don't move now, they're gonna get us.

Hermione: Listen, we really need to talk about what went on back there.

HARRY TURNS TO HER ANGRILY.

Harry: Ron didn't sacrifice his life so we could waste time up here!

HE FINALLY GETS A GOOD LOOK AT HER. HE SEES SHE'S UPSET OVER THE RECENT PASSING OF THEIR GOOD FRIEND AS WELL AND DECIDES TO GIVER HER A CHANCE TO SAY WHAT SHE'S FEELING.

Harry: All right. Let's talk. What did you want to say to me?

Hermione: Harry, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU

HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER.

I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER.

Harry:I HOPE _YOU'RE_ HAPPY.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, TOO.

I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD

GRAVEL IN SUBMISSION TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBITION.

Both: SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY RIGHT NOW.

Madam Umbridge: Citizens of the Wizarding World. There is a monster running through the Ministry and he must be stopped at all cost. Do not be fooled by his innocent act. It is he who has murdered Ronald Weasley.

Hermione: Oh no…

Madam Umbridge: Who is he, you may ask, who has committed such a heinous crime? He is none other than the destroyer of You-Know-Who, marked with a scar the shape of lightning. He has killed his own best friend … this vile, this wicked, this distortion, this …_dark wizard!!!_

SILENCE FOLLOWS HER CONDEMPTION. HARRY IS LEANING AGAINST THE WALL HE FOUND THE BROOM ON AND IS HYPERVENTALATING. HERMIONE GOES OVER AND PLACES A GENTLE AND SOOTHING HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.

Hermione: Don't be afraid.

Harry: I'm not. It's Fudge who should be afraid. _Of me._

Hermione: Harry, listen to me. Just.. say you're sorry.

YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE AURORS,

WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR.

YOU COULD HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED.

Harry: I know.

BUT I DON'T WANT IT.

No.

I _CAN'T_ WANT IT ANYMORE.

Hermione: Harry, there's really nothing you can do.

Harry: Nothing I can do? Hermione, Umbridge killed Ron! You're fiancé, my best friend! They've gone too far this time.

Hermione: I don't understand.

Harry: SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME.

SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME.

I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY

THE RULES OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME.

TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING.

TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP.

IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS,

CLOSE MY EYES…

AND LEAP-

IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY.

I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY.

AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN.

Hermione: CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND

YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER?

Harry:I'M _THROUGH_ ACCEPTING _LIMITS_

'CAUSE SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO.

SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,

BUT 'TIL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW.

TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF

LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'VE LOST.

Well, if _that's_ love,

IT COMES AT _MUCH_ TOO HIGH A COST!

I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY.

KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITY.

AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN.

HARRY REMOVES A SPELLBOOK FROM THE BLACK BAG RESTING ON HIS HIP AND OPENS IT QUICKLY. HE BEGINS CHANTING THE FOREIGN INCANTATION FOR THE LEVITATION SPELL.

Hermione: Harry, what are you doing? I know what. You're reading that ridiculous levitation spell. Harry. Harry Potter. _No!_

ALL ACTION STOPS. THE STAGE IS DEAD SILENT. HARRY AND HERMIONE APPEAR TO BE WAITING FOR SOMETHING IN A MIXTURE OF ANXIOUSNESS AND EXCITEMENT. BUT NOTHING HAPPENS.

Hermione: Where are your wings? (Beat.) Maybe you're not as powerful as you think.

THEN, FROM DOWNSTAGE LEFT, SMOKE RISES FROM THE DOOR TO THE ROOF. HARRY AND HERMIONE WATCH IN FEAR FOR A MOMENT BEFORE REALIZING THAT IT'S ONLY THE BROOM, RISING INTO THE SKY ON IT'S OWN. EXCITED, HARRY RUNS OVER AND GRABS THE BROOM. HE BRINGS IT BACK OVER TO HERMIONE.

Harry: This is it. This is it. Quick, get on.

HERMIONE BACKS AWAY IN SHOCK.

Hermione: What?

Harry: Come with me. Think of what we can do.._ together._

UNLIMITED.

TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED.

TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN,

HERMIONE…

_ DREAMS _THE WAY _WE_ PLANNED 'EM.

HERMIONE SMILES AS SHE APPROACHES HARRY AND THE BROOM.

Hermione: IF WE WORK IN TANDEM,

Both:THERE'S NO FIGHT WE CANNOT WIN.

JUST YOU AND I

DEFYING GRAVITY.

WITH YOU AND I

DEFYING GRAVITY.

Harry: THEY'LL _NEVER_ BRING US DOWN.

Well, are you coming?

Hermione: Harry, you're trembling.

HERMIONE GRABS A BLACK CAPE LYING ON THE GROUND.

Hermione: Here. Put this around you.

SHE THROWS IT AROUND HARRY, BUCKLING IT.

Hermione: I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY…

NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS.

Harry: You, too.

I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS.

Both:I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT

AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY…

MY FRIEND…

Aurors: There he is! Don't let him get away!

HARRY RUNS TO UPSTAGE CENTER AS THE SOLDIERS RUN UP THE STAIRS. THEY MISTAKINGLY GRAB HERMIONE.

Hermione: Wait, what are you doing?

Auror 1: Where's Harry Potter?

Hermione: Let go of me! Do you hear?

WE FINALLY SEE HARRY BACKSTAGE, PREPARING FOR THE BIG FINALE.

Harry: It's not her! She has nothing do to with it! I'm the one you want!

THE SOLDIERS LOOK BACK AT HIM IN CONFUSION.

Harry: Up here!

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: Up here! _It's me!_

SUDDENLY, THANKS TO THE WONDER OF MAGIC, AND THE BROADWAY STAGE, HARRY IS LIFTED UP INTO THE AIR SO THAT HE FLOATS HIGH ABOVE THE STAGE. THE SOLDIERS GASP AND RELEASE HERMIONE, FALLING TO THE GROUND AND LOOKING UP AT HM FROM THEIR BACKS. HERMIONE WALKS TO THE DOWNSTAGE RIGHT CORNER. PEOPLE FROM OFF STAGE SCREAM IN FEAR AND ALARM.

Harry:SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,

_ LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY!_

AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY:

"EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE TO _FLY!_"

AND IF I'M FLYING _SOLO,_

AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE!

TO THOSE WHO'D GROUND ME,

TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME:

TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!

I'M FLYING HIGH, _I'M DEFYING GRAVITY!_

AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN REKNOWN!

And _nobody_ in all the world,

NO _WIZARD_ THAT THERE IS OR _WAS_,

IS _EVER GONNA BRING…_

ME DOWN!

Hermione: I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

Citizens: LOOK AT HIM! HE'S WICKED!

_Get him!_

Harry:…BRING ME DOWN!

Citizens: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

SO WE'VE _GOT TO BRING HIM_-

Harry:_AHHHH!!!_

Citizens: _DOWN!_

(Blackout.)


End file.
